Un puente de golondrinas
by Allerya Windrunner
Summary: [Terminado] Kyoko es enviada en una mision de Love Me a acompañar a Ren al Festival Tanabata ¿que pasará entre nuestros protagonistas en este romántico festival? Oneshot participante en Reto: Día de Tanabata del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP).


**Este fic es parte del Reto: Día de Tanabata del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP)**

**Espero que lo disfruten :)**

**Disclaimer: Skip Beat y sus personajes no son de mi autoría, sino de Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei :)**

* * *

LME era un caos, Takarada Lory se encontraba tan extravagante como si fuera San Valentin o el Día Blanco, eso se debía a una sola cosa Tanabata.

Definitivamente era un mal día para el trío Love Me, su misión, asistir al festival Tanabata en Tokio, nada del otro mundo, el problema era la letra chica de la misión, cada una debía acompañar a 3 celebridades de encubierto, Kotonami Kanae debía acompañar de encubierto a Uesugi Hiou, Amamiya Chiori a la Idol Matsunai Ruriko y Mogami Kyoko a Tsuruga Ren, el hombre más deseado de Japón.

Kyoko adoraba la leyenda tras la festividad, era una, sino la leyenda más romántica de la tradicionalidad japonesa, el ir con yukata le recordaba cuando vivía en Kioto, eso la ponía triste, pero pensar que iría a una celebración, donde la mayoría de los deseos que escribían en los tanzaku y que luego colgaban en los bambús eran deseos de amor le ponía los pelos de punta, más aún cuando no quería que su "artista de incógnito" se enterase de sus sentimientos hacia él.

—Kyoko-chan, Ren pasará por ti a las 7 en punto para ir al festival, espero y se diviertan, nos vemos Kyoko-chan—Yashiro cortó la llamada, mientras Ren dejaba el plató.

Kyoko por otro lado pensaba en ir con su distintivo traje de la sección Love Me, Kanae y Chiori estaban teniendo un ataque de histeria en el cuarto de su sección, cuando el presidente llega acompañado de una mujer menuda y pequeña, a quien Kyoko conocía como Jelly Woods.

Las chicas salieron vestidas peinadas y maquilladas, en lindas yukatas, la de Chiori era una yukata color azul, con flores en blanco y rosa, el obi era de color blanco resaltando del fondo azul de su kimono, su cabello iba amarrado en una media moña fijado en una flor con forma de lirio.

Kanae estaba vestida con una yukata color verde en degradé con flores color rosa y amarillas, su obi era de color rosa y su cabello iba amarrado en una moña alta, con una flor de azucena al costado izquierdo de su cabeza.

Kyoko en cambio, llevaba una yukata color rosa, la cual tenía detalles de pequeñas mariposas lilas y celestes, que nacían desde el borde inferior de su yukata hasta el hombro izquierdo, su obi era rojo contrastando con el kimono rosa y las mariposas lilas y celestes, su peinado era sencillo, se parecía al de Natsu, pero tenía el cabello tomado y fijado con una flor de cerezo.

A las 7 en punto el Porsche GT gris perla de Tsuruga Ren se estacionó en LME, el chico iba vestido con ropa casual, una sudadera color verde oliva, pantalón de jeans, un polerón negro y zapatillas. Cuando la joven se subió al asiento del copiloto Tsuruga Ren se quedó sin aliento.

Se dirigieron hacia donde se realizaría el festival, ambos charlaban alegremente, para el alivio de Ren, aún lo había reconocido, aunque se fijaban en él por lo apuesto que era, también se fijaban en la bella chica que iba con él. Ren se sentía libre, después de mucho tiempo, podía salir a pasear sin tener el acoso de las fans o de los periodistas, eso le daba una sensación de libertad única, y se encontraba feliz porque a su lado estaba la chica que amaba.

—Sabes Tsuruga-san, esta es una de mis fiestas favoritas, me encanta la leyenda tras esta festividad— dijo Kyoko

—pero sabes que si está lloviendo las golondrinas no crearán el puente para que Orihime se reencuentre con Hikoboshi— dijo Ren

—Es verdad, pero creo que dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas, no importan las dificultades o el tiempo que pase entre ellos, ellos definitivamente se reencontrarán—finalizó Kyoko

Ren sonrió —tienes razón, si dos personas que se conocieron en el pasado y nació un lazo entre ellos y que por motivos del destino se separaron, pero se volvieron a encontrar, quiere decir que pueden estar destinadas a estar juntas, lo único que faltaría sería crear ese puente con golondrinas para que se vuelvan a ver—al menos eso era lo que Ren quería creer

Kyoko pensó que Ren hablaba desde alguna experiencia personal, quizás esa chica de secundaria de la cual estaba enamorado era una joven que conoció en su infancia y cuando se reencontraron se enamoró de ella

—pero en ese caso, ella deberá pedirle a las golondrinas crear el puente para encontrarse con esa persona especial—dijo Kyoko

Ren suspiró—entonces este Hikoboshi, tendrá que esperar hasta que deje de llover en su corazón para poder crear ese puente de golondrinas—pensó Ren, finalmente dijo

—entonces rezaré para que este año no llueva—escribiendo en el pedazo de papel, Ren pidió su deseo y lo colgó en el bambú

Kyoko estaba curiosa a saber qué era lo que Ren escribió el dándose cuenta le dijo—lo siento Mogami-san, pero los deseos, no se cuentan hasta que se cumplen—dijo Ren

Kyoko lo miraba expectante, imitó su acción, escribiendo en el pedazo de papel su deseo para ese año, colgándolo en una rama de bambú

Ambos se fueron conversando tranquilamente mientras el viento mecía el deseo de Ren y Kyoko, los cuales decían

_Deseo que el corazón de mi persona especial pueda llegar a través de un puente de golondrinas a donde se encuentra el corazón de su persona especial_

_M.K._

_Deseo que en el corazón de mi persona especial pueda dejar de llover, para poder acercarme a ella aunque sea solo un poquito a través un puente de golondrinas_

_H.K._


End file.
